Trouble
by Carpem Diem
Summary: Eren descubre que es engañado... Rivaille al darse cuenta que lo pierde intenta recuperarlo y... ¿Mikasa se volvio loca? (soy nueva y los sumarys no son lo mio :( sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo tome algunos personajes, luego los devuelvo y eso xD¡

Todo era un problema, y Eren lo sabía y estaba ya harto de siempre fuera lo mismo, harto del mismo cuento, de las mismas escusas y todas sus derivaciones.

Lo único que él quería era que le dijera la verdad, pero eso parecía una misión imposible, y todo siempre acababa con el mismo resultado, la mentira de siempre.

¿Cómo lo supuso?, fue fácil, todas las noches llegaba tarde, él se hacía el dormido, dejaba que Rivaille se acostara a su lado en la gran cama y permitía que le pasara el brazo por la cintura y lo atrajera hacía su cálido cuerpo, y mientras Rivaille dormía, el dejaba que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas que rodaban sin descansó por sus mejillas y terminaban empapando su lado de la sabana.

Luego también estaba el factor sorpresa, y es que sin querer los había descubierto, en un lado del castillo poco transitado por los soldados, a Rivaille, la persona que el tanto amaba junto a la persona que tanto había querido en su infancia, la cual siempre lo protegía de sobremanera, creo que sabréis de quien hablo.

Lo bueno es que ellos no lo habían visto a él, lo malo, es que lo había descubierto todo, y aparte del odio que sentía hacia esas personas que tanto quería, lo que en sí predominaba era la desconfianza que sintió hacia ellos en ese instante.

Y supo que nunca nada sería igual…

Sorry :( aparte de ser mi primer fic me salió algo ejem cof cof... pues eso xD¡

Voy a hacer te tenga varios capítulo, (dudo que muchos :( eso sí), espero que os haya gustado en verdad esta cosa tan ¿rara?

Estoy abierta a sugerencias y eso :D...

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Eren es solo mío, y no pienso dejar que Rivaille lo tenga…_

**13:00 de la tarde**

Rivaille iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, había terminado hace poco unos papeles que le había mandado a terminar Erwin. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando oyó los sollozos que venían de una de las torres que estaban cerca, decidió ir a ver quién era el que lloraba cuando…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te importa Arckeman- respondió Rivaille.

-Je acuérdate de nuestro trato- respondió Mikasa con sorna.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Rivaille mientras notaba que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Después de todo el no quería hacerlo esto a su mocoso, pero esa era la única solución.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al comedor pulcramente limpio, estaban casi todos los soldados, pero faltaba el más importante para él. Eren no se encontraba por ningún lado.

**En otro lado del castillo…**

Pov Eren

''Esto duele, duele demasiado, mi corazón se estruja y aprieta fuertemente, casi no puedo respirar y la pena me embarga, solo quiero morirme, lanzarme por la torre y que mi cuerpo jamás regenere. No lo entiendo, esto escapa de mí, porque lo hicieron, porque al menos Rivaille no me dijo nada, lo hubiera comprendido aunque me doliera, yo solo quería su felicidad. Pero aquí estoy yo masoquistamente siguiendo a su lado, sabiendo que ya no soy yo a quién Rivaille ama a otra persona, la cual no soy yo obviamente. ''

Eren se encontraba acurrucado en un rincón de la torre, su cuerpo convulsionaba de las lágrima que rodaban sin parar de sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía ya de tanto lagrimear y sus tripas empezaban a rogar por comida. Se levanto quitándose los restos de lágrimas y empezó a bajar las escaleras, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir de la torre oye unas voces y enseguida para al reconocerlas…

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-No te importa Arckeman- respondió Rivaille._

_-Je acuérdate de nuestro trato- respondió Mikasa con sorna._

_-Como olvidarlo- dijo Rivaille_

'' ¿De qué trato hablan?'' se pregunto Eren, siente como unos pasos se alejan cuando oye hablar a la que era su hermanastra.

_-Eren será mío aun si tengo que utilizar a Rivaille para que se dé cuenta de con quién tiene que estar realmente._

Y entonces una parte de Eren recupero la esperanza.

No sé como habrá quedado en verdad lo mío es más de One-Shot aunque nunca haya subido uno a Fanfiction :D…

Espero que el próximo capítulo sea más largo, así que hasta cuando vuelva a actualizar.


End file.
